Mass flow meters are commonly used to measure fluid flow by sensing and quantifying selected physical parameters of the flow. Mass flow meters can also be used as a component of fluid flow controllers. Some current flow meters sense flow by measuring a change in temperature of a flowing fluid when a fixed amount of thermal energy is applied to the fluid. While these current flow meters may provide some data related to flow rate and other data, these embodiments often lack accuracy that is typically demanded in the field.